Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic components and more particularly to impedance matching networks.
Background of the Disclosure
Radio frequency (RF) systems are used to provide wireless communication, for example, for cellular telephony, wireless data networks, and radio systems. RF systems transfer power most efficiently when the impedances of their components are properly matched. Matching networks can be used to present an appropriate impedance to the input or output of a component. Harmonic matching networks can present appropriate impedances not only at a fundamental frequency of a signal, but also at one or more harmonic frequencies of that signal. For some types of RF power amplifiers (PAs), for example, switch mode power amplifiers, it can be desirable to present very different impedances for some harmonics, such as even harmonics, than for other harmonics, such as odd harmonics. However, some approaches to providing multi-harmonic matching networks have suffered from disadvantages, such as poor RF bandwidth (BW), poor video bandwidth (VBW), large size, poor efficiency, and poor power handling capability.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.